


Jesse's Tattoo

by deepseaCritter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rough Kissing, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepseaCritter/pseuds/deepseaCritter
Summary: Jesse's tattoo attracts a lot of attention, and he knows how to take advantage of it.





	Jesse's Tattoo

He’s hard to miss. It’s the tattoo. A super confident guy with a massive tattoo on his head and face. That’s Jesse. He’s gone through pain for fun and to look good…he’s just the right kind of dangerous.

Jesse…he’s just standing there, in his armor, which you admit looks impressive. He’s been here many times, you’ve bumped into him before (accidentally-intentionally). As always you’re drawn to that tattoo. That much pain…you wonder how he was able to do it. Actually, no. You wonder how long it took. How long he could withstand the pain. Maybe you’ll finally ask him.

You’re not shy as you walk up to the tattooed clone and casually lean one arm on the bar. He doesn’t look surprised that you’re there, and he just smiles at you as he takes a drink.

“Jesse, right? Nice ink.” Now that you’re closer to him, you just want to touch that tattoo. “Did it hurt?” Ah, _shit_ …that is not what you wanted to say. 

He leans into the bar, copying your posture. He looks at you with some damn puppy dog eyes ( _where did he learn that?_ ) and says with another gorgeous smile, “Yeah, a little bit. But it was nothing I couldn’t handle. In fact, it almost felt good.” 

You feel your face starting to get a little warmer than it was when you were standing at the other side of the bar, but try and shake it off. “That must have taken hours. Seems like good work though.”  _Yes, back to your casual self_. 

“The lines are smooth. No scarring.” Jesse watches your eyes as he runs a hand over his head. He’s got your attention, and he knows it. “You can feel for yourself.”

Hells, invitation accepted. You reach up touch the outer line of the tattooed cog, tracing the ink line around his head and across his left cheekbone. You can’t help it. You’re mesmerized by that tattoo and the feel of his face, the warmth of his skin. Your fingertips linger a bit longer on his cheek. 

You’re staring at his ink, and he’s staring at you. He’s put down his drink…and suddenly grabs your wrist and twists your arm behind you as he pulls your body closer to him. You’re pinned between him and the bar, both arms stuck behind you, and you  _probably_  could get out of his hold, but…you don’t want to. 

 You strain as Jesse heavily presses his body against yours, and you feel the pressure in your shoulder. It’s not quite painful, just enough to stop you from attempting to twist away from him for the moment. “I’ve got some other tats you might be interested in.” His breath is so warm against your skin…you can feel yourself slipping against the bar. 

_No, that’s not how this goes_. You find your strength and manage to stand up, pushing your shoulders back up into Jesse’s chest, knocking him back half a step. Your arms are still stuck behind you, but oh, that caught him by surprise. With a growl, he glares at you and pushes you back roughly against the bar. His face is so close to you once again… 

Exactly what you wanted. “I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours.” You draw your tongue up his jawline and nip at his ear. He hadn’t expected that move either and his breath catches. You start to laugh and before you can do anything else, Jesse forcefully presses his lips to yours and he devours you with a kiss. He brings his free hand up to your neck, squeezing gently has he presses his tongue into your mouth. He’s leaning his weight into you against the bar, and you can’t help but moan into the kiss as he increases the pressure of his grip on your throat. 

As you start to feel a little lightheaded, Jesse pulls back from your lips and grins, “It’s a deal.”


End file.
